Andoan Mineral-Fish
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-intelligent | classificatie = Geleedpotigen | subsoorten = | lengte = Tot 1,00 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = 3 tot 5 jaar | voeding = Mineralen Metaal | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Ando | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} De Andoan Mineral-Fish was een kreeftachtige die afkomstig was van de oceaanplaneet Ando. Hoewel ze als vissen werden genoemd, waren het dus eigenlijk zwemmende geleedpotigen. Fysiologie Mineral-Fish waren gepantserde kreeftachtigen waarvan het pantser was gemaakt van kostbare metaalsoorten of legeringen. Door een heel hoog metabolisme produceerden ze heel wat warmte. Deze dieren overleefden op mineralen en metaal. Achteraf verteerden ze deze stoffen en werden deze omgezet in materiaal voor hun pantser en organen. De Mineral-Fish werden zo’n halve meter groot. Ze hadden een erg scherpe staart waarmee ze rotsen konden breken en die als verdediging diende. Met hun sterke vinnen konden ze eveneens stenen breken om deze makkelijker te kunnen eten. Leven Mineral-Fish leefden drie tot vijf jaar en bereikten de volwassen leeftijd na anderhalf jaar. Vrouwtjes konden elke vijf maand eitjes leggen. Deze nesten werden in kalme regio’s gebouwd of in ondiepe regio’s nabij de kusten waar er minder roofdieren zwommen. In zoutwater waren deze vissen door hun gewicht vrij loom. De Mineral-Fish leefden in grote scholen nabij metaal in de oceanen. De Aqualish lieten zich zelfs leiden door deze dieren om te kijken waar ze een nieuwe mijn zouden opstarten. Visplatformen bevonden zich op de oceanen van Ando om te vissen op de Mineral-Fish. De Aqualish gebruikten de Mineral-Fish immers als een goedkoper manier om aan metaalwinning te doen. Om de scherpe vinnen en staarten van de vissen te vermijden, lieten de Aqualish hen eerst stikken alvorens de mineralen uit de dieren te halen. Een exemplaar van een meter kon wel 10.000 Credits waard zijn. Alle experimenten om Mineral-Fish in gevangenschap te kweken, waren mislukt. Deze dieren leefden slechts enkele maanden en er waren geen gevallen gekend die eitjes legden in gevangenschap. Het biochemische proces van hun vertering werd uitgevoerd bestudeerd, maar men had het geheim hierachter nog niet gevonden. Mijnfirma’s investeerden in dit onderzoek om zo artificiële filters te kunnen bouwen om de metalen te kunnen filteren. Mineral-Fish bevonden zich ooit in overvloed in de oceanen op Ando, maar ze werden zeer belangrijk tijdens de oorlogen tussen de Aqualish-rassen waardoor hun aantal begon te dalen. Nadat de Galactic Republic de situatie op Ando gadesloeg begon hun populatie weer te stijgen tot op het niveau van voor de oorlog. Het Galactic Empire begon echter opnieuw met frequent op deze dieren te vissen. Sommige dieren bevatten zeldzame metalen, zoals zuiver Sedrillium. Deze zeldzame legering werd gebruikt om de beplating van de X-Wing Starfighters te versterken. Het Empire verbood de vangst van onvolwassen exemplaren, maar zette geen limiet om het vangen van volwassen Mineral-Fish. Bron *Creatures of the Galaxy *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men category:Nonsentients category:Geleedpotigen